Distant Evil
by rogue-angel82
Summary: lotrbtvs Ooo After a night of patrol Buffy ends up on an adventure she never saw coming, in middle earth. Please R
1. Default Chapter

DISTANT EVIL   
Rogue-angel82  
  
  
Buffy the vampire slayer faced down her newest threat bravely, trying not to show how utterly unprepared she was for this attack. She gulped slightly as she prepared herself to face down...the bills. The kitchen table was covered with them. She sighed and shoved the papers away. Climbing to her feet, retreat never worked for Buffy but at the moment she could think of no other course of action.  
  
She was out the back door and down the pathway on to the street before anyone could say the word 'patrol'. The town was dead, even for the undead. Buffy crossed the blokes without of much as a good staking. She gave an aggravated sigh, and loathed the thought of going back to the empty house. Dawn was at a friend's, the others off somewhere. That left Buffy to herself, and her own slayer duty.   
  
Almost on a whim she headed towards the outskirts of the town, down towards the docks. The smell of fish and seaweed making Buffy to wrinkle her nose. She always hated coming down here, but it was a large vampire breading area.  
  
The sound of scraping down a near by ally caught her attention. Frowning slightly she changed her direction and went in investigation. She paused at the entrance of the ally as she spotted three vampires rummaging around in some trashcans. She planted her hands on her hips and struck a poise of an annoyed parent.  
  
"I mean really," she says to catch their attention, "I never thought you guys could get anymore disgusting. But I guess you proved me wrong. What are you looking for anyway?"  
  
Together the snarled and charged her. The slayer threw a punch at the first one, using its own momentum to throw it backwards. She reacted to pull a stake from her belt loop of the jeans where she usually kept them, only to realise she had forgotten to get any. Her momentary lapse of concentration, gave the vampires a perfect opportunity to attack. One tackled her, sending them both back into a pile of wooden crates. They shattered under them and Buffy grinned, the idiot vampire had given her weapons against them. Snatching up a nearest piece of wood she drove it into the heart of the vampire on top of her, flipping to the feet as it turned to dust around her.   
  
The others seemed to have learned from their late companions mistake, being more careful and attacking together. Buffy grabbed hold of one, throwing a kick at the other. Pivoting she threw the one she held into the other and they both went down. Buffy took her chance stepping forward to dust them both while they were both down. Moments later all that was left was their dust floating on the soft breeze.   
  
Buffy stepped out of her fighting stance and headed back onto the dock, only to pause at the ally opening as a new sound reached her ears. It sounded like hooves on concrete, as if a horse was galloping down the dock. Just them a large black horse came into view heading straight towards her, its rider of tall figure wearing a flowing black cloak. Buffy froze her mouth slightly a gap. The large horse snorted and the rider seemed to squeal pulling a long rather cruel looking sword. No longer frozen on the spot Buffy turned and run, knowing this area was not a good place to fight such a thing, not that any place would be. The sound as hoof beats and jingling metal told her the thing was in pursuit, she dove aside rolling out of the way as the black horse thundered past attempting to run her down. She stood just as the rider turned his horse and headed back towards her.   
  
Right at that moment Buffy wished she was back home doing the bills, or hell even in high school doing a math test instead of here facing down this thing. The black-rider came towards her, but this time the slayer stood her ground. Stepping aside at the last second as the thing past, she reached up to pull it from its mount. Only to it out a small cry of surprise and pain as she came in contact with it. She stepped back clutching her hand, feeling as if she had just dunked it in freezing water. She looked up with a new fear as the thing circled around about to make another pass.   
  
She quickly glanced around for a weapon, spotting a metal poll laying not that far away amongst some cargo boxes. Buffy dove after it, snatching it up and turning. The thing came after her, it sword held for a ready strike. Again Buffy stepped aside at the last moment, this time swinging the poll like a bat at the horse legs. It connected with a crunch and the horse screamed in pain as it went down head first into the ground, throwing the cloaked rider.   
  
The thing came up slowly, menacingly. But Buffy wasn't about to let regain any ground. Taking another batters swing, this time at its head, she sent it rolling sideways. It lost it grip on sword, which Buffy snatched up. Thrusting the weapon towards the thing, but it was its turn to dodge. The sword pieced its shoulder, and Buffy clenched her teeth was she used a large amount of her strength to hold it there.   
  
The thing threw its head back and squealed, the sound seemed to echo around to dockland. It drew its hand arm back and backhanded her, sending Buffy reeling. Her cheek stung, and Buffy reached up and touched it, drawing her hand back she saw blood on her fingertips. She looked up regarding to thing with a cold fury. The thing seemed unaware as it threw back its head a squealed again. Suddenly a light surrounded them, all most as if a spot light was illuminating them. It was to blinding for Buffy and she shielded her eyes from the light.   
  
It was almost like being underwater, as things seemed to loss gravity. Movement was slow and hard as her feet left the ground. She glanced around in a panic, noticing the same thing was happening to the black rider. Was it the cause of this? She wondered, as the light seemed to fade and become replaced with flashing greens and blues, shades of red. Black joined in until it surrounded her and suddenly it was all she could see. Then nothing.   
  
To Be Continue...  
  
A/N; Boredom and nothing to do to fill it brought about this story. What can I say...anyway. Please review your response would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISTANT EVIL   
Rogue-angel82  
  
  
  
Stars swam in Buffy's clouded over mind, and the world around her span fiercely as her eyes opened as slits. She slammed them shut immediately, as the desire to vomit almost over came her. Ether that or just faint again. A sudden unnatural and all to familiar piecing scream filled her ears, and Buffy's eyes shot open to the bright sunlight glare. It took only a second for her eyes to focus, before she could make out the figure standing over her. The black-rider screamed again, and struck out. The slayer rolled to the side, narrowly missing the creature's armoured fist as it hit exactly where her head had been.  
  
Moving all her weight to the shoulders, Buffy used her legs and kicked out. Flinging the thing away from her as she flipped to her feet. She kicked it again, sharply before turning to the pick up the sword it had dropped. Another scream and Buffy whipped around, watching as the thing rose menacingly in front of her. It was the first time Buffy had seen the creature in proper light. It was huge compared to her, the long black robes making it look even more so. She gulped, as her eyes widened.   
  
Buffy stood for a moment poised with its sword, before she turned and fled. She wanted to know, as much she could about is thing, so she knew how to fight it. But that meant getting out of this alive. It was only then that she noticed the change in scenery, the docklands where she had been the night before were gone, replaced by a forest of ancient looking trees. Vines, moss, ferns and other forest litter covered the ground causing Buffy the trip every now and then. She cursed under her breath, and redoubled her pace. How long she had run she knew not, but her breath was starting to come short, each gasp like an icepick in her lungs. Slayer though she was, she know she would not last.  
  
Risking a glance over her shoulder, she noticed the thing wasn't in pursuit. Must likely realising that it couldn't catch her without its mount. But not wanting, to risk everything on a guess she continued on ignoring the burning for air that was building in her chest.   
  
It was sometime later that Buffy stumbled to a stop, falling to her hands and knees, gasping for breath. She felt slightly light headed, from the exertion of energy. But she forced it down, and focussed on her surroundings. The faint sound of running water, was the most beautiful sound Buffy had every heard. Her head whipped around in search of the noise. She spotted a small waterfall trickling in to a small river of the clearest looking water Buffy had ever seen. She didn't dwell to long on that thought as she scrambled to the edge.  
  
Remembering not to drink to fast, she took slow, small slips. Occasional dripping her hands and wiped it across the face and over her hair. She sat back, and enjoyed the feeling the cool breeze against her damp skin. After resting for a time, Buffy climbed to her feet sighing. She bent to retrieve the black-riders sword, maybe Willow could use it to look up what-ever-the-hell that thing was at the magic box.   
  
She glanced around amount, before starting up again. She climbed over the dark rocks that surrounded the water, leaping from one to the other as she cross the water. She paused on the other side, and glanced back the way she'd come. She needed to find a phone or even a road, so she could tell where she was. Taking a deep breath she turned and continued on, there didn't appear to be any roads anywhere near.   
  
How long she had been going she didn't know. She had stopped running some time going, and started walking. Deciding that since there didn't seem to be any roads, or building around it would be best to try and keep her energy. When day shifted to night, and the stars came out to play Buffy started to panic. Where had that creature teleported them to? If at all, the black-cloaked thing had been behind the lights display the night before, she thought frowning. Unless I've been abduced by aliens! She added with a smirk.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
A/N; Sorry 'bout this I would love to continue really I would but I must ask your opinion. Should I set this at the beginning of the fellowship of the ring, or the two towers? Or at a completely different time. Tell me what you think, and what you think of the story, response would be greatly appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was thinking about it, and I realised that the how girl arrives in Rivendell and joins the fellowship and beginning the journey had been done, over and over and over so I thought I would just stick to how I originally planed to write this, as much as I am sad not the have Buffy meet Boromir it does save me some other problems I would have writing it from the beginning. And no its not coz I don't like Boromir, I actually do like him, he was just a man trying to protect his home and his people. Anyway enough rabbling from me, on with the story sorry it took me so long.   
  
  
DISTANT EVIL   
Rogue-angel82  
  
  
  
  
Buffy's strength had long since given out, and yet still she couldn't bring herself to stop. Occasionally she tripped over a protruding root or fallen branch only to continue to stumble on. She came across no road or sigh of any kind of civilisation, and her hope of finding any anytime soon begun to fade. She slipped in her footing, and fall to the ground, to exhausted to keep her balance. She landed flat on her back and let out a groan. Grumbling slight about how stupid trees, shouldn't let stupid roots stick out of the ground, she climbed to her feet, bending to pick up the black riders with another groan.   
  
Taking the moment for a much needed break Buffy glanced around. Making out no familiar sights, her heart sank lower. Then a thought came to her, if the others had realised she was missing, surely they would come up with a way of finding her. She felt slightly better at this thought and quickly started moving again, only to come to another total stop as another thought came to her.   
  
What if the bright lights that black rider summoned, had been some kind of portal. She had heard all about Angel's adventures in another dimension. Buffy felt her stomach drop at the thought.  
  
She had to find someone or something that could tell her the truth about where she was. Buffy started walking again a new determination in her stride.   
  
***  
  
The air seemed to get heavy, and the trees felt like they were beginning to close in on her. She could feel the age and power surrounding her, yet she also sensed the anger. Swallowing she tightened her grip on the handle of her sword, but she didn't raise it, thinking it might not help the situation.   
  
She stood still for a moment, her eyes scanning the surroundings. Her slayer senses screaming for her for her to defend herself. But against what? What was it that created these feelings? It was as if the forest was alive around her.   
  
"The sooner I get out of here," Buffy whispered to herself, "The better!"   
  
She started to walk, going keeping her eyes on the trees around her. She rounded a corner, when suddenly a shout issued from before her. Buffy's head whipped around, eyes widening as she spotted the owner of the voice.   
  
A short man, with a long red beard, wearing heavy looking armour. He hefted an axe menacingly. Bufy's eyes widened again in shock, as she took in the sight of him. Definitely not human, Buffy thought, and what the hell is he wearing? All such thoughts fled her mind as the little man hefted his axe and as if making ready to attack her, Buffy raised her sword, prepared to defend herself.  
  
  
  
A/N SO SORRY about leaving it, I know its short, but Busy, busy, busy. Anyway, I'll see if I can update soon. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. They give me incentive to write.  
  
  
DISTANT EVIL   
Rogue-angel82  
Gimli stumbled occasional, his short legs not long enough to step over the large roots that marred his path. He gripped his axe fearfully as his wide eyes took in the surrounding forest. Never would he have ventured in amongst these trees if he didn't have to, but he didn't have a choice, he and his friends search for their lost companions had led him into this accursed place.  
  
The dwarf had heard stories of this place, of the evil that dwelled with Fangorn, and he resigned himself to being extremely cautious.  
  
Movement caught the corner of his eye. Pausing he shouted ahead for whoever it was to identify themselves. No response came from behind the large trees, he planted his feet and gripped the handle of his axe tighter. What kind of creature would wonder the forest of Fangorn? He thought to himself, preparing himself for whatever came around the tree.  
  
His jaw dropped when he caught sight if the figure. He schooled himself and hardened his expression, he knew from experience that things were not always what they seemed. He watched the girl, no woman came to an abrupt stop before him, her eyes growing wide.   
  
"Who are you?" He demanded, "Are you a servant of Saruman!"  
  
The girl blinked in confusion, her brow drawing together in a frown. The Dwarf repeated the question, his irk growing by the moment, and her silence wasn't helping. In Gimli's opinion, silence could be taken as an admission of guilt.   
***  
  
Buffy froze for a moment, before she willed herself to calm down. The little thing had begun to speak to her. His tone gruff and demanding, but Buffy couldn't understand a word he was saying. She had no clue what language he was speaking, - it didn't sound it anything she was familiar with, almost like it wasn't for her world-, yet having failed French in high school Buffy knew her grasp of languages wasn't a good basis.  
  
The little man seemed to be getting more and more aggravated with every passing moment.   
  
"Great! Just great!" she muttered, "I know I was looking for someone, but couldn't it have been a someone who spoke English!"  
  
She shifted her stance slightly, trying to appear non-threatening yet it appeared that the effect was lost on the other. The way he was glaring at her was kind of unnerving, and the way he was gripping that axe of his was really wasn't helping the situation either.   
  
"Hey," she said finally, holding up her hands in a gesture of peace, "Look I'm kinda lost maybe you can help me?" Then added as an after thought, "That is if you put that axe away?" The little man didn't reply but he did seem to become slightly disturbed.   
  
"No?" she asked with a sigh. Damn, she realised. He can't understand me!  
  
She stood still for a moment and took in his appearance. Once again struck by how odd he looked, in his almost medieval getup. Plus on top of that his dwarf stature. "Someone eat a poison apple?" she quipped, with a wiry half smile. The dwarf didn't reply, instead he continue to glare. "Great I had to get stuck with Grumpy!"   
  
***  
  
The girl was confusing him, she spoke a language he had never heard before, and appeared to act in a way that was taking him completely off guard. Gimli, more troubled than before, shouted over his shoulder for the attention of his companions, Aragorn and Legolas.   
  
This girl was no mere girl, he thought, she acts in away no maiden would, and speaks a language non have heard.   
  
"You our a servant of Sarumans!" he declared, "Tell me what have you down with my friends!"   
  
Gimli watched the girl give an irritated sigh. He had to do something quick before she put a spell on him and the others. Hefting his axe, he sprinted towards her, intending to subdue her so she could answer their question. But he missed the action of the girl, tensing ready to defend herself.   
  
TBC  
  
A/N Yeah, yeah I know, I'm evil. But you're glad that I updated? I'm sorry it's taken me so long, been kind of busy. Anyway please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry if it took so long.   
  
DISTANT EVIL   
Rogue-angel82  
Buffy could only gap as the little man began to sprint towards her, his axe held ready. He was within arms reach when he swung at her. Buffy moving with slayer reflexes ducked the powerful move rolling away. She flipped to her feet, and spun around, the black-riders sword held up in front of her. The dwarf's eyes widened at the slightly of the blade, Buffy felt a smirk beginning that promply faded when a snarl appeared on the dwarf's grizzly face.  
  
He was infront of her again, swinging. Buffy blocked, attempting to knock the handle from his grasp. They stood weapons locked, testing each others strenght. This little guy is strong, Buffy realised. She wrenched her sword back and spun away, delivering a sharp roundhouse kick to the back of the dwarf head, he staggered his heavy helment taking most of the blow. Buffy backed off, she didn't want to fight. All she wanted she to find her way home.   
  
"Look," Buffy said firmly "I don't want to fight you. But if you force me, I assure you, you will get a slayer style ass kicking."  
  
Just then something slammed into her, sending her crashing to the ground. She heard yelling, as her head struck a rock and she was out like a light.  
  
***  
  
Hammer and tongs! This girl was strong! Gimli thought, strenghtening resolve that this girl was not what she seemed. The blow to the back his head, had made his ears ring, and it had taken all he had not to face plant the ground. He shook his head to clear it, when he noticed she was speaking again. For the first time it sounded like she was getting mad.  
  
He was lucky, when his companions appeared. Aragorn tackled the girl, to the ground as Legolas stung his bow. It wasn't needed, the girl had hit her head and was knocked out. Legolas appeached Aragorn, gazing down at the girl.   
  
"What happened?" Aragorn questioned glancing up at Gimli, who hovered coruosly near by.  
  
"I spotted a shimmer of a moving object," Gimli begun to explain, "Between the trees, and then this girl appeared. She spoke a language I have never heard before, nor anyone else I would think.. I called for you two....and were the in all of the glittering caves have you been...." He glared at the two before moving on, "We fought, and then you came. She was strong Aragorn, very strong."  
  
Aragorn seemed to notice something, and slowly reached out to pick up the girls sword. "A Nazgul sword." he observed.   
  
TBC....  
  
A/N....SORRY, I'm sorry that its taken me so long, but I did it, I updated YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: My last one was so short I thought I might update sooner.  
  
DISTANT EVIL   
Rogue-angel82  
  
Aragorn inspected the girls injures, with Gimli hovering just over his shoulder. His axe held ready, as if the girl would jump up and attack him any second. That wasn't about to happen though, the girl was out cold and wasn't about to wake up any time soon. But the Dwarf's suspicions was understandable, Aragorn himself had seen enough to know not to trust everthing he saw and heard. It was all bit too much, a simple girl, no woman, wondering fangorn forest alone carring a ring-wraiths sword, only to go toe to toe with a mad dwarf and almost walk away the winner. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Is something the matter?" A soft voice asked, as a gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder. Aragorn turned his head, glancing up at the owner of the voice. Gandalf stood behind him, dressed all in white and very much alive. A fact that still amazed him. Aragorn proceeded to tell the wizard his thoughts, Gandalf was quiet a moment, his eyes twinkling thoughtfully.   
  
"You say, she did not speak common?" Gandalf asked turning his direction to Gimli.  
  
The dwarf shook his head, "Not a word."  
  
"Hmmmm," Gandalf muttered thinking for a moment. "Let me try something. You might want to stand back. And be ready just in case...for anything."  
  
Gimli and Aragorn moved to stand by Legolas a few feet away. Gently Gandalf lay a hand on the girls brow. A moment or so passed, and suddenly the girl gasped her eyes flying open locking with Gandalf's. She cried out, in pain or fear Aragorn couldn't tell, then all was silent.   
  
The girl groaned, raising a hand to her head. Gandalf stood, stepping back giving the girl room.  
  
***  
  
Buffy felt like she'd been hit by a truck only to have it reverse over her again. She opened her eyes slowly not wishing to tempt the fury of a worse headache. She was releaved to find that the pain faded rather than intensified. Images slowly came into focus before her. She found a kindly looking elderly man standing before her, a coursus look in his eye.   
  
"Greetings," The old man said, nodding his white head. "May I ask who you are?"  
  
'My name is Buffy," She told him, frowning slightly, "Who are you?"  
  
"Forgive me, my name is Gandalf," He said, "Might I ask why you fought with our dwarf companion Gimli?"  
  
"He attacked me!" Buffy explained, "I was telling him that I didn't want to fight!"  
  
"Ahhhh I see," Gandalf nodded, "He was under the impression that you were a servent of Saruman."  
  
"WHO?" Buffy asked frowning.  
  
Gandalf gave a half smile before turning to glance at the Dwarf 'Gimli'. It was amazing how sheepish that grizzly face could look as he glanced away. "I believe there is some explaining to do on both parts."   
  
TBC.... 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I'm so sorry about not updating any of my stories. I have a good excuse, my brother moved out of home taking out computer with him. I ended having to use the library computer just to read my emails. They didn't have any office programs naturally so I couldn't update. I only recently found out a friend of mines mother would let me use her computer. I'm unsure when my next update will be, but between now and then, I have taken up the lost art of writing with a pen and paper. Anyway hopefully I be back online soon, and updating.  
  
Jess  
  
  
  
Distant Evil  
  
Rogue angel82  
  
'Some explaining to do?!' Buffy thought forcefully, mentally slamming down on an outburst before it even reached her lips. It wasn't everyday that Buffy was attacked by a cloak-wearing horse-riding sword-wielding demon thingy, than sucked though a portal into someplace far from anyplace, to be attacked by a dwarf with a shorter temper than stature. It was all too weird even for the slayer.  
  
"You first," She managed to get out, still stunned by the new language she could speak as well if not better than her own native one.   
  
'Nay," The white dressed man said, "You gave my companions quite a scare before, It seems only fair if you were to go first."  
  
"Can I at least get you guys names first?" She said gesturing to the trio. They nodded appearing slightly sheepish, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Strider, they told her. She dismissed the titles and such having no clue where these places were anyway. Finally she took a deep breath before beginning her tale. She told them about her run in with the cloaked rider and the portal that landed her here.  
  
"Ringwraith," The scruffy man said an odd look on his face, he glanced down at the sword Buffy had stolen. The slayer could see the reaction of his words on his companions as they both regarded her oddly as well.  
  
'Whatever," Buffy said dismissively "That thing tried to kill me."  
  
Gandalf appeared thoughtful, "If it was trying to kill you why did it bring you back here, and how? A Black rider doesn't have that kind of power. I afraid I can't make much sense of it. Why would it go after you?"  
  
Buffy looked uncomfortable for a moment , "Because I'm the slayer." She said simply. For some reason she wasn't at all surprised at the blank looks she received. So once again Buffy summers lurched into story mode. "A slayer is the chosen one, the one girl in all the world chosen fight against vampires and demons and the forces of darkness." They seemed stunned for a moment, before glancing at each other, it was clear they didn't know what to make of her.  
  
"Alright," Buffy said gesturing towards them, "You're turn." She could tell they were unsure what to tell her, yet she knew it would be quite a story. What would have brought them into the shadowy depths of this forest, searching, and what would have caused such fear that they would attack a lone woman wondering lost in a forest.  
  
"We are searching for two of our lost companions," Gandalf said simply at complete ease. 'They were taken captive by orcs."  
  
"Orcs?" Buffy frowned, "What's that?"   
  
"A foul disgusting creature that prays upon everything good and pure," Gimli spat. Buffy nodded a look of understanding on her face.  
  
"Sounds familiar," She muttered, "Next question, was that cloaked thingy working alone or did something send it after me?" They all paused.  
  
"We can not discuss this now," Gandalf said finally, "Time is short," He glanced at Buffy, "You may come with us. I will try to discover the mystery surrounding your arrival."  
  
She reluctantly followed, seeing no other alternative. Gandalf led the way through the shadowy depths of Fangorn, Strider followed glancing over his shoulder at Buffy who walked slightly uncomfortably before Legolas and Gimli. She stopped behind Gandalf as they reached the edge of the forest. Huge grassy hills spread out as far as Buffy's eyes could see. She looked around, it hit her just than how far away from home she really was.  
  
The others moved around her to stand besides Gandalf. Frowning Buffy looked around not quite understanding what was happening. Gandalf moved aloft arms outstretched, he whistled. The air around him seemed to hum. He whistled again lower, sending out across the plains.  
  
An answering cry followed, a horses squeal. Buffy caught sight of a flicker a white. She squinted trying to see, a white horse came over a grassy null.  
  
"Lest my eyes deceive me that is one of the Mearas," Legolas said gazing at the silvery horse.  
  
"This is Shadowfax," Gandalf said dipping his head in a bow, "The lord of all horses. And he has been my friend for these many years." He nuzzled it velvety nose into Gandalf white robes.  
  
***  
  
Buffy for all her adventures and experience had never ridden before a horse before. Sitting behind Aragorn upon his bay horse, was complete new to her, as they cantered across the fields. They stopped on a hill over looking a village on top of a rocky hill, snow capped mountains lined the background.  
  
"There lies Edoras," Gandalf said, "The home of the horse lords and Lord Théoden. Do not expect a warm welcome."  
  
They continued down the hill, closing in on the settlement. Buffy was forced to look around Aragorn broad. Her eyes widening as she caught sight of the gold coverings that adored the hall. They rode under a archway into the streets, the wind picked up, whipping Buffy blond hair around. She glanced from one side to the other, Townspeople stood around staring, no-one moving or speaking. Buffy had seen that looking many times before. Had worn it herself before, the toils of war. Buffy eyes locked with these of a young child, the kid looked back at her. Eyes to old and to sad for one so young, war was brewing, she could smell it.  
  
TBC… 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey sorry its taken me so long. But here I am updating. Hope you enjoy.  
  
P.s For those of you who want to know, Mearas is like a kind of horse. The greatest horses of Rohan, and shadowfax is their chief, 'lord of all horses'  
  
  
  
DISTANT EVIL  
  
Rogue-angel82  
  
Buffy wrenched at the locked wooden door, falling back on her rear when her grip slipped from the handle. "Oof," Climbing to her feet, she glared at the hard wood door. Turning she trudged back across the room, before slumping down into a wood chair. Sitting quietly her mind re-ran all the things that had happened to her.   
  
In the hall of Edoras was something that Buffy hadn't been expecting. Through now, she was aware of the fact that she had no idea what the hell was going on. Gandalf had told her to go with the Rohan guards, promising that he would speak with her later, they had taken her to a room with the look of a bedroom, but to Buffy felt it more like a prison.  
  
She didn't really take offence to it, she knew these people were weary of stranger and to them, she was a weird as they came. No the problem was the waiting. The slayer was not widely known for her patience, she was more known for her lack off. So it was with get relief and rather a lot of annoyance that she saw the door open and Gandalf step in.  
  
"Forgive my delay," The old man said, nodding his white head. "Many things are happening that must be taken care of."  
  
"Gathered," Buffy said surprisingly calm despite her rising irritation towards the whole situation. Gandalf sighed perhaps sensing her emotions. He sat down in a chair opposite her.   
  
"I am sorry Buffy," The wizard said softly, "I understand things most be difficult for you, and no one has offered to explain anything to you. So I will, I will tell you what is happening in Middle Earth, and you in exchange tell me about yourself and your world."  
  
"Deal," Buffy said with a node pleased finally to get some information. Gandalf smiled and begun his tale, he told her about Sauron and the ring of power, the war at mount Doom and the sword that was broken. He told her of the forces of dark gather, and the alliance between the two towers.  
  
"So you were one of nine that headed out of Riverdale..."  
  
"Rivendell," Gandalf corrected with a smile.  
  
"Right...Rivendell, to destroy this ring of power." Buffy summed up, "You all ended up splitting up...so where's the ring now?"  
  
"On it way to Mordor, to be cast into the fires of mount Doom," Gandalf said  
  
"Which will destroy it?!"  
  
"Yes," Gandalf said.  
  
"So what's the deal with this Edwhatsit place," she gestured around indicating at the town.  
  
"Saruman's forces are marching on Rohan," Gandalf explained, "With the King weak, Sarumans troops could move about unchallenged. And the towns and villages destroyed" Buffy nodded sadly, remembering the war weary people outside the hall. Gandalf continued, "Now that Theoden has recovered, the Rohirrim will be attacked."  
  
"So...?" Buffy asked, "What this King Theoden guy gonna do about it?"  
  
"He has ordered the Edoras to empty," Gandalf said, "They will head for their stronghold."   
  
'Run and hide," Buffy muttered, remember the times Giles had told her to do the exact same thing, the times in which she had almost done it.   
  
She looked up to find Gandalf looking at her, "What is gonna happen to me?" Buffy softly.  
  
"Nothing," Gandalf said kindly, "You will accompany Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli with the rest of the Rohirrim to Helm's Deep. You will be quite safe with them. I have spoken with them. Best be careful around Gimli though, he is a little weary of you, it is not everyday that a dwarf is almost defeated by a human female." He smiled at her, his bright eyes twinkling once again. After a moment of silence, Buffy gathered that it was her turn to tell her story, so she did. She told him about being to Slayer, about being called, training with her watcher. The night and night of patrol, saving to world again and again, sometimes at expense of her won life.  
  
Gandalf smiled at her, she could tell by the look on his face that he believed her. "It sounds of if we could have used a Slayer here," Gandalf said with a small smile.  
  
"Well you have one now." 


	9. Chapter 9

Distant Evil  
  
Rogue-angel82  
  
Wind blow fiercely around Buffy, as she watched the villager's pack their meager belongs. Children clung fearfully, to their parents side, as soldiers rushed to and fro. "We must make for the fortress of Helm's Deep." A soldier shouted to the towns people, "Take only what you need, and only what you can carry!"  
  
Buffy stood in silence watching as the uneasy crowd, fled their village and their homes. She stepped to help an elderly woman pick up some dropped bags, the woman gazed at her in surprise before scurrying of after her family.   
  
"All right," Buffy muttered to herself, "I can take a hint. These people need help. But what the hell can I do?"   
  
'You're the slayer Buffy' she thought, 'You've saved your own world many times. You could help them with theirs.'  
  
"But this is a war, I've never fought anything this big before," She whispered.  
  
'You're fought a God Buffy! You've stopped the world from being sucked into hell many times.'  
  
"Yeah in my world," She muttered shaking her head forcefully, "This isn't my world!"  
  
'Remember what Gandalf said,' she argued 'He said they could use a slayer!'  
  
"But...."  
  
"Lady Buffy?" A soft voice entered her mental debate. "My Lady?" The woman said again, Buffy turned to look. A young woman approached her, long blond hair rippled around her face, handing over her simple brown traveling gown. "I am Eowyn," The woman said, "Lord Gandalf requested that I assist you with getting ready for the journey, before we meet Lord Aragorn."  
  
Buffy had certainly had enough of the whole lord lady thing. Even though she secretly found it quite appealing. "Please," The slayer said, smile friendly at the other woman, "Call me Buffy, there is no need for the lady calling."   
  
"Buffy?" Eowyn said with a nod and a faint smile. Then she frowned, "Your name is Buffy?"  
  
The small woman smiled and shrugged sadly. "Very well," Eowyn said, "Buffy," she frowned slightly at the strange name. Smiling gently, she gestured for Buffy to follow her. Having no bagging herself Buffy simply help Eowyn with hers, before they went to meet the others.   
  
Heading slowly they make there way to what Buffy now know was the remainder of the fellowship. "Hello," Buffy said cheerfully, watching their reaction carefully trying to see if they were still weary of her. Expressions guarded they greeted her, Buffy could tell they going to reserve judgment when it came to her. Not that she blamed them, from what she'd seen of this world it was understandable, but it was still frustrating.   
  
***  
  
Buffy walked besides Eowyn glancing sadly as the Lady of Rohan looked back towards her home, for what she mostly likely believed to be the last time. The slayer gently placed a hand on Eowyn's shoulder. Buffy understood, she missed her home something fierce. She wondered what her friends were doing, if they were trying to find her, or if they had just assume the worst -Which Buffy largely doubted-.   
  
Out of the corner of Buffy's eyes, she noticed Aragorn seen the exchange. He gave her a nod of his head, a gesture of appreciation towards Buffy, and to her act of comfort. Buffy hoped that that it was the first sign of acceptance by the warrior. Buffy nodded back, a small smile of her lips.  
  
***  
  
Buffy had no idea how long she'd been walking, but she now any further she would have sworn the soles of her shoes would be worn through. At least she has managed to keep her own clothes, Buffy mused, despite the number of maids that had tried to convince her to wear a traveling gown. Buffy of course had refused, sternly. She smiled lightly at the memory of the maids face, the poor girls hadn't known what to do. Eowyn had come to her rescue, dismissing them quickly.  
  
Turning her head, Buffy glanced around at the surrounding landscape, 'So this is Middle Earth' she thought to herself. The wide rolling plains was somewhat different to what Buffy was used to, yet still it seemed to hold a calming quality. She felt someone brush against her side, glancing around so spotted no one, until she looked down. The dwarf, Gimli walked by her side. He looked up at her warily, his bushy eyebrows pulled together in a thoughtful frown.  
  
Swallowing slightly Buffy decided to say something, extend an olive branch of sorts. "Umm...." Buffy said, 'Oh great start Buffy!' "Listen sorry about the whole Fangorn incident. Its just...how I'm used to reacting when threatened...you know, lots of people tryin' to kill me where I'm from." She wanted to whack herself in the forehead.   
  
"It is my fault lass," Gimli said gruffly, "It is a time to be warily of strangers. But I suppose I.... I apologize." He said finally. Buffy smiled down at him, "Forget it," She said, and was rewarded with a smile from Gimli.   
  
"So lass," He said, "Yeah quite strong, not as strong as a dwarf mind you...."  
  
They camped that night, huddled together for warmth. Buffy pulled her jacket tighter around her, snuggling deeper into it them her clothes would allow. Her outfit was not meant for this kind of weather, she was a Sunnydale girl, born for sun and beaches. 'It's going to be a looonnnggg night' she thought. Suddenly a blanket was slung over her, and Buffy glanced up to see Aragorn sit down next to her.  
  
"You could have asked for one," He said gesturing to the blanket.  
  
"S'kay," Buffy shrugged, "Thought someone else might need it more." Aragorn watched her for a moment, gaze evaluating. After a bit he spoke again.  
  
"Your clothes are not really designed for this weather," he said, eyeing her outfit cynically, "Perhaps it would have taken Lady Eowyn's offer of clothes."  
  
"Nah," Buffy said, burying herself into the blanket, with as much dignity as she could muster, "I don't do dresses. 'Sides I'm more comfortable in my own clothes."  
  
"Well perhaps you should 'do' dress, Lady," Aragorn said smiling slightly at using her phrasing, "For warmth, even if you believe your attire to be comfortable." The look her gave her told her he didn't believe her clothes to be at all 'comfortable'. Buffy just smiled at her. They sat in silence before Aragorn spoke again.  
  
"Gandalf asked that I and the others watch over you," he said, "Until he discovers what forces brought you here. He seems to think you are of some importance."   
  
"I can help," Buffy said softly, slamming a door shut on the part of her that protested. "I was a fight. I was a fight in my world. I want to help you with yours."  
  
"Gandalf had a feeling that you might say something like that," Aragorn said, Buffy couldn't tell if he was pleased or saddened "I have not questioned his judgment before, and I will not now." Buffy watched him carefully for a moment, before sighing and pulling her blanket closer. "Do not worry Lady," He said, "Gandalf will discover why you are here."  
  
***  
  
The dark tower of Isengard reached high in to smoke filled sky. Cracks marred the barren wasteland that surrounded it, bright fires glowed in their pits. Large pillars lined each side of the tower, stretching towards the top four points. Giving a cruel look to the tower, that matched its occupants within. Saruman walked briskly down a long black corridor, his white robes brushing against the dark marble floors. Two orcs followed humbly behind, glancing at one another before speaking.  
  
"The dark lords Nazgul failed getting the girl," One said, his voice grating deep with its throat. "Yes my lord," said the other, almost it twin, "She is with our enemy now."  
  
"It matters not," Saruman said, his deep voice cutting out any further chatter, "The problem has been rectified." He paused as they approached a large door, without turning he said over his shoulder, "Leave me!"  
  
Knowing they immediately rushed to do his bidding he didn't even bother to glance over his shoulder before pushing to door open. The room was empty save for a single object, a chair in the middle of the room. A figure sat tied to the chair, heavy looking chains holding them captive. Slumped forward a veil of long dark hair covered their face. Smiling cruelling Saruman stepped forward, reaching a hand out the lift the captive's head.  
  
Smile growing he greeted his prisoner, "Hello Faith."  
  
TBC  
  
HEEELLLLLOOOOO!!!!!! I UPDATED, yaaaaaaayyyyyyyy me. Please review and I try to get the next one up quickly. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; sorry its taken me so long to update, I thought I would have it up much sooner than this, but I just didn't get round to it. Anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter and I try (I really will) to get the next one up soon.  
  
  
  
Distant Evil  
  
Rogue-angel82  
  
Her head pounded behind her eyes, as she slowly became more aware. Heavy chains hung around her arms, making her hands heavy and numb. Her eyes flicker open, and she caught movement behind the veil of her dark hair. Groaning she lifted her head back, wincing as the pain intensified, and the world around her span. She gradually became aware that someone was speaking to her.   
  
"The pain should be passing," A deep voice said, "You will fine in a moment."   
  
She squinted at the figure before her, taking in his appearance, his long white robes, and wiry long white hair. Her discomfort vanished immediately replaced by anger, "What the hell did you do to me?" She demanded pulling at the chains that held her prisoner.  
  
"We speak very different languages here than you do in your world, my dear," The stranger, "I simply gave you one of the more common ones of this world."  
  
Faith glared him, silently trying to work out what he meant while rerunning the events that led to her being captured.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Faith lay peacefully on her bunk staring blankly up at the blank wall. Her left hand playing idly with the case of her standard issue pillow, of LA's woman correctional Facility. Boredom was becoming a slightly problem for Faith, Slayers weren't really designed to be behind bars. Sighing slightly, she rolled on to her back.  
  
Above the cell light started flickering, slightly at first then with greater frequency. The lights in the corridor dimmed, then all lit up brightly. Shouts and calls echoed around the cellblock, something was happening. Frowning Faith sat up, as one by one the lights blow, sending a shower of sparks and glass down. Ducking out of the way, Faith glanced around the darkness for an explanation. When her cell door slide open.  
  
A cloaked figure glided into her cell. White hue robes hung around his tall lanky frame. Faith stood her ground dropping into the slayer fighting stance. When suddenly pain lanced through her. Glaring at the stranger, she dropped to her knees.   
  
"Greetings Slayer," A deep voice said.  
  
Biting her lip against the pain, Faith surged to her, feet lurching herself at the white man. He brought forward a staff, jerking it towards Faith. The slayer was sent flying backwards by an unseen force, slamming into the wall.   
  
"Such power," The man mused, "Yes you will do nicely."  
  
  
  
And at that Faith past out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Who the hell are you?!?" Faith demanded, straining against her bonds. "What do want with me! Where am I?"  
  
"Forgive me," The old man said leaning lightly against his staff, showing manners for the first time. "I am Saruman, Milady Faith. And you are at Isengard. Within Middle Earth."  
  
Faith blink at Saruman for a second, wondering slightly is this man was insane. "What are you telling me? That I'm not on earth anymore!" she demanded, glaring up at the old man.  
  
"The is exactly what I'm telling you," He nodded, "Now my dear, there is someone who is most eager to meet you." With a twisted smile, he gestured his staff towards Faith again and she slumped unconscious in her restraints.  
  
***  
  
Rolling hills surrounded the pack Rohan refugees, as they continued their long march. The sun blazed brightly over head, yet had little power to piece the heavy cover of winters clouds. Buffy shivered once, before directing her attention way from the cold and to her own stride. She glanced behind her, Gimli sat atop a horse as Eowyn led it. She watched as Gimli laughed, quite loudly as everything was with him.   
  
Buffy's attention was lost however, when something caught her awareness. Looking around sharply she noticed that the Rohan soldiers were looking a little edgy themselves. She moved forward quickly her attention focused on the hill before her, as her slayer warnings kicked into high gear.  
  
Aragorn ran past towards his horse as Theoden demanded to know what was away on.  
  
"Wargs!" He shouted, "We're under attack!"  
  
A stir went through the people as some of them started to cry out in fear. Buffy had never heard of a warg before but she could tell it was not a good thing. As the soldiers rode past, heading over the hill and out of sight, Buffy watched Eowyn direct the woman towards the other direction. She stood still for a moment, glancing from one group to the other, before dropping into Slayer mode and turning in the direction of the battle.   
  
***  
  
Blinking a few times, Faith rolled onto her stomach noting the cold hard surface beneath her. Opening her eyes, she climbed shakily to her feet. A sudden gust of wind caught her and she stumbled back a couple of steps, the heels of her feet hanging over the edge. Glancing back she gasped, her arms whirling throwing her balance she landed face first on the hard surface.   
  
They were high up, very high up. Glancing around Faith could see miles into the distance, scorched land surrounded the tower in all directions. She guessed they were on the roof.  
  
"Do be careful Lady Faith," A now familiar deep voice said from behind, Saruman stepped up beside her. "We are very high up." He smiled at her, cruelly. "I would not want you getting hurt. Not when his just come to get you."  
  
A sound caught Faiths attention, just as a shudder ran down her spine. Slowly lifting herself her head, she pushed herself up with her arms. Her eyes widening in shock, it was only the slayer part of her that kept her from crying out.  
  
Hovering level with the top of the tower, the large winged creature floated. Huge torn wings beat in loud booms, sending blasts of air at Faith. On its back perched, a black cloaked figure.   
  
Behind her Saruman spoke, "He has sent for you."   
  
TBC  
  
A/N SO SORRY it's taken so long to update. I really don't have an excuse save for the fact we're renovating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up quickly. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone, sorry its taken me so long to update but.... um I've been busy. Do you forggggggivvvee me?  
  
Anyway on with the story....  
  
DISTANT EVIL  
  
The sounds of battle reached Buffy's slayer sensitive ears, as she sprinted up the grassy slump. The sound of dieing cries, and the growls of unknown beast beckoned over the rise. Off in the distance Buffy spotted the group of women and children, fleeing from the fight. For the first time she wondered if she should have gone with them, especially since she had no idea what she was going up against. The slayer part of her shrugged the thought off, she couldn't run, not when those that had been so kind to her were busy fighting for their lives and she could do something to help.  
  
She reached the top of the hill, hazel eyes narrowing as she took in the scene before her. Large beast creatures that look like a cross between a wolf and a bear leapt around killing both men and horses with its massive jaws.   
  
She scanned the ground for a weapon, when her slayer instinct suddenly kicked in and Buffy drop to the ground and rolled, as one of the massive beasts leapt over her head. She flipped to her feet, dropping into the slayer-fighting stance. The thing stalked her, head down as it snarled.  
  
Suddenly the warg lunched it's at her, forcing Buffy the dive out the way. She felt hot breath waft across her neck, as the beast turned its head to bit her. She spun around quickly and decked it. The warg throw its head back snorting loudly through its abused nose. Movement out of the corner of Buffy's eye caused her to duck, as the unmistakable swish of a sword sounded. She stumbled backwards, looking up at the thing that had almost taken her head off.  
  
"Eeew," she sounded, wrinkling her nose at the sight. Perch atop the beast, sat a...thing. Its leather clothing, looked worn and old where it appeared under its dark armour. Its skin was a dull black colour, looking as dry and as worn as its leather clothing.   
  
"What the hell are you?" Buffy muttered, was this an orc she'd heard others talk about? It seemed to fit the description. The orc snarled at her, revealing yellow rooting teeth.   
  
"You gonna fight me on top of the that thing," Buffy leered attempting to get a more common ground between her and the orc especially since she had no weapon. "Your to scared to fight me on the ground ain'tcha."  
  
It was a risking ploy but it appeared to be working as the orc, growled at her angrily or maybe that was laughing. Either way a reaching was better than none. It jumped down from it seat, running at Buffy like a mad thing. She leapt into the air giving it a sharp kick to the head. The orc stumbled back surprised, yet moved back towards her. This time she dropped sweeping its legs out beneath him. With A thud it landed on its back and Buffy stomped on it neck crushing its vertebra. A growl sounded before her and Buffy head snapped up watching as the now rider-less warg began to circle her. She reached down snatching a dagger from the head orc belt, standing she flipped the blade over then throw it at the snarling warg. It pasted its large fangs striking the back of its throat, it choked stumbling slightly, shaking its head in a futile effect to dislodge the blade, before collapsing to the ground dead.  
  
She turned to the rest of the battle, searching for another enemy.   
  
***  
  
The repetitive pounding almost overloaded Faith's sensitive ears. Her head lolled slightly, as her dark eyes flicker open trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. Her eyes widened as she looked through her flipping hair. She was slung across what looked like a dragon. She glanced to her right out the corner of her eye, attempting to keep movement to a minimum. The creature tossed its long neck around, letting loose a roar. Looking back at the ground she watch plains of grass glide beneath her.   
  
Quickly she check the condition, her brief dance with unconsciousness had felt her slightly lightheaded, but physical she was fine. Something was digging into her stomach, and she glanced around to see what and why. She positioned across the front of a saddle, her hand instinctively gripping at the girth to steady herself.   
  
The dark haired slayer twisted herself around slightly looking up. A black-cloaked figure sat atop the beast's saddle. Faith dark eyes widened as she remember the creature from on top of the tower. The wizard guys words. 'His sent for you'. Faith had no idea who he was, yet she had a feeling that she really didn't want to meet him. Which meant having to pull something dangerous and probably incredibly stupid. But hey, Faith thought, s'pose anything would be better then goin' into the lair of another worlds big bad.   
  
Rearing up suddenly she belted the cloaked creature across its head, before following through with a rather awkward kick trying to regain her balance. The thing was knocked backwards, surprised by the rash attack. It pulled harshly on the flying creatures rains, causing them to turn sharply and dive at the ground. Off balanced Faith was thrown to the side, she snatched a hold around the flying things neck. Large clawed legs reached for her under the demon. She kicked them away, before looking at the ground and letting go.  
  
Grunting she landed, turning herself into a roll using it the take most of the force. She crouched, watching the thing circle over head. Faith took the moment to survey her surrounds, during the fight the fields of grass had been replayed by a slow thickening forest. Backing into a relieved grin she broke into a sprint for the cover of the trees. She felt a gust of wind whip past her as the creature dived over her. It ascended, before turning back and circling. She ducked next to a tree, beneath the cover of thick foliage. Above a shrill scream split the air, before silence descended.   
  
Faith sighed into relief slumping against the tree, closing her eyes. The sound of movement caught her attention and her eyes snapped open, focusing on the sword tip hovering in front of her face.  
  
***  
  
The sword felt good in Buffy's hand, she'd picked it up off one of the fallen Rohan soldiers. She danced out of the way of a charging warg glad to have turned down Eowyn offer of a dress, before leaping slightly and decapitating the orc perched on top of it. She spun the sword turn, burying it deeply in the wargs ribs, before viciously slashing it across. The beast fall skidding to a stop dead, and Buffy was already looking for another target.   
  
She picked up a dropped spear and sent it like a javelin into the side of an orc as it rode past. Before swinging her sword around, and slicing, almost taking the wargs head off. "Three down," Buffy said, "Who's next?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I hope that makes up for not posting in while, ;) 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: 'Kay, I know it been ages since I updated this story. I figured its about time. I hope this makes up for the delay.  
  
DISTANT EVIL  
  
Rogue_angel82  
  
The blond haired slayer let her sword fall from her grasp, the bloody blade clanking to the ground. Taking the moment to regain her breath, Buffy gazed around the grassy battlefield. Bodies of men, horses, orcs and wargs littered the ground, red and black blood staining the grass. Dropping her eyes slightly Buffy had a silent moment for the people dead, people she hadn't known but had fought with anyway.   
  
"You," the exclamation came from Buffy side, the petite slayer tilted her head in that direct. A Rohan soldier approached her, his eyes wide beneath his helmet as his mouth worked soundlessly. "You," he repeated pointing at her, "What are you doing here, shouldn't you have gone with the other women?! You could have been killed, your lucky you are not dead!"  
  
Eyes narrowing at the soldier's comments, she bent silently to retrieve her blade. Approaching him slowly she handed him the sword, before smiling at him tightly. Without comment she walked past, moving off in search of a familiar face. She spotted Legolas standing at the edge of a rocky cliff, Gimli a few meters behind. Both standing still, silent, heads bowed. Buffy slowed her step sensing the solemn atmosphere. She glanced around in search of what was going on. Pausing by the Dwarf, she frowned slightly. Finally noticing her presence, Gimli turned to her in surprise.   
  
'My lady?" He exclaimed, both statement and question. His gaze flickered across her appearance a knowing look flashing in his eyes.  
  
"What going on?" Buffy questioned softly, glancing around before noticing something, "Where's Aragorn?" Buffy asked softly noticing the missing companion.  
  
Gimli's mouth opened, closing he swallowed. Nodding towards the cliff. "He..." the statement hung mid-air, the dwarf seemed unable to finish. Buffy turned looking towards the cliff, not understanding. She watched Legolas stand at the edge of the cliff, gazing down into depths.   
  
"Oh my..." She whispered understanding flooding over her, "Gimli...I'm...I'm so sorry," she didn't know what to say, there was nothing she could say. Buffy had lost friends herself, and knew the hollowing sadness that followed. A figure moved past by her, walking to stand on the rock ledge. She recognized him as Theoden, "We must continue on. Gather the wounded, leave the dead."  
  
***  
  
The sun flared around the figure, glinting of the edge of the sword posed inches away from Faith face. She sighed, attempting to lever herself up onto her shoulders, all the movement gained was to have the blade inched crosser to her face. The dark haired slayer arched a black eyebrow, trying to think of a course of action. Attacking right now didn't seem like the best opinion, considering she didn't know how many there were, so she put that idea in the 'maybe later' pile.  
  
"Do not move!" the voice was sharp, from someone used to giving orders. Faith squinted up at the figure attempting to make out the face, to which the voice belonged. "We saw the Nazgul drop you, tell me what do they want with you?"  
  
"I have no friggin' idea," Faith said simply, glaring up as she endeavored to look as imposing as she could lying flat on her back.. She took a breath through gritted teeth, her aggravation rising after all she had been through, and her inner slayer rallied at her current situation. All she could see of those surrounding her was that they were all men and seemed to be armed with bows and arrows.   
  
"Oh come off it!" she moaned glowering up at the shadowy figure. "This whole situation is getting really old. First this weird guy in a white dress chains me to a chair, then I get picked up by this freaky winged thingy, then I had to fight off his cloaked figure that gave me series wiggums, and then I fall from the sky only to be held at sword point by Robin Hood and his bunch of merry men."  
  
The man was unresponsive to Faiths tirade, as he continued to stare motionlessly. Finally he turned to his companions. "Bring her," he order, "We can't linger to much longer, it is to dangerous."  
  
Faith first instinct was to fight the men off as they grabbed hold of her arms, but upon hearing the mention of danger she stilled her impulse. She knew little about this world, and the lot she didn't know could get her killed. These men, though seriously getting high on Faith's bash list, could very well be her only hope to find out what was going on. She didn't resist as they pulled her to her feet and bound her hands, or when they placed a blindfold over her eyes. She just prayed she wasn't playing right into the hands of the bad guys.  
  
***  
  
Buffy glared down at the horse she sat upon, wondering briefly if the flesh on the inside of her thighs would be rubbed raw. She tightened her arms around the person in front of her, and tried to shift herself into a more comfortable motion with the horse. The journey to Helm's Deep was morosely silent, so there no questions towards Buffy and her presence and -as some were no doubt thinking- survival on the battlefield.   
  
Movement of the riders still for a moment, and the attention of the group refocused and Buffy looked up to see what at.   
  
"Whoa," she muttered when she spotted the fortress nestled in a valley of a grand range of mountains. So that Helm's Deep, Buffy thought, nice little place to hide away, the slayers eyes scanned the area. Hope there another way out, she thought, wouldn't want to get trapped there.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N sorry it took so long. Review please. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue. This is entertainment not profit.

DISTANT EVIL

Rogueangel82

Helm's Deep kind of reminded Buffy about of news reports she used to see about refugees, which of caused made sense if she thought about because they were refugees. The stench of fear and hopelessness was drowning and she basically wondered the area numbly unable to even articulate that feels that were welling inside her. So she practically begged Eowyn to put her to work. She lugged supples to the caves behind the fort, with the other woman. Staking food, and finding herself watching children -which really freaked her out-.

While staking supples with the Eowyn, she noticed her new friend stiffen slightly before gasping. "Whaa…?" she started but the Rohan Lady was already off rushing towards the dishevelled figure of…Aragorn? Buffy she felt a smile brake out onto her, relief flowing though her. She moved towards them.

Coming to stop besides the tall woodelf, Buffy looked at the Ranger with amusement, "Man, you're giving me a run for my money in the lives department." She remarked.

But before anyone could question is strange comment, one of the kings men came forwards to summon Aragorn, "Off you go," Buffy said with a wave of her hand, "Your being summoned." Aragorn shot her an amused look and moved off.

The slayer heard the other blond sigh and laughing throwing an arm over her shoulders. "Girl have you got it bad!"

"My Lady Buffy," The slayer jumped when she heard the soft musical voice behind her, turning she saw Legolas standing there. "A word with you?" he questioned.

"Yah sure," Buffy shrugged moving to follow the elf, "What's up?" she question when they stopped, noticing his frowning she rephrased, "Problem."

"It is involving Aragorn," Legolas paused, "No one has told you this, so I believe I must. I don't think it is wise to encourage Eowyn in her infatuation."

"Huh why not!" Buffy demanded.

"Aragorn has left his beloved behind in Rivendell," Legolas explained, "The Lady Arwen has given him her token to carry. The pendent he wears around his neck."

"Ah thought it looked a little feminine," Buffy mused, "Why doesn't Aragorn put a stop to it himself!"

"Arwen and Aragorn's romance is filled with toils," Legolas continued to explained, "She is one of the Elder, an elf. A kind destined to leave these shores for the Grey Havens and the Undying lands."

"Ohh," Buffy said lowering her head, "That kinda sucks doesn't it?"

#SC#

Faith glared as she was dragged along with much strength as she could –not that it made any difference with a blind fold-. She remember from the back of her mind, that they hadn't been black cloaked like the beast rider had been wearing, rather a mossy green colour one, prefect for blending in with grass and leaves. Not that it really mattered to Faith, a sword in the face was still a sword in the face. That kind of greeting hadn't won any points with her.

Finally after what seemed like a eternity of walking, Faith noticed the temperature drop and the sun disappear and she was trust into a chair and the blind fold snatched away. Then her glare came into effect… they ignored her.

One of the cloak figured moved forwarded swiping his hood back, revealing shoulder length rusty blond hair.

"Oh hello salty goodness," Faith exclaimed in surprise. She had been half expecting another monster…this was a pleasant surprise.

"I am Faramir of Gondor," He said, "You will tell me, how is it that you came to be in these lands dropped from a Nazgul."

TBC

A/N: Short I know, but at least I updated. Please tell me what you think, and don't forget to read my other stories.


End file.
